¡Qué te de la mano ese imbécil de Lancelot!
by Spike Darke
Summary: -Lancelot …– Había arrastrado cada letra en lo que parecía un susurro que a Jedediah se le antojó placentero. El general romano se había llenado la boca con ese nombre, ese maldito nombre que martilleaba los tímpanos de Smith desde primera hora de la noche.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Qué te de la mano ese imbécil de Lancelot!

Jedediah apartó bruscamente la mano que Octavio le ofrecía, consiguiendo que el general romano se balanceara ante el golpe. Con la indignación emanando de todos los poros de su cuerpo, Smith chasqueó la lengua y, previamente a escapar de aquella maqueta suya que lo asfixiaba, dio un toque al pico de su sombrero con chulería y salió de allí a grandes zancadas.

El moreno se quedó en mitad del terreno, mirando como la figura de aquel vaquero se iba desdibujando paulatinamente ante sus ojos. No sabía si ir tras él, conocía el mal genio que se gastaba y quizá lo mejor era dejar que se calmara por su cuenta y riesgo.

Octavio no era capaz de comprender por qué le había rechazado de una manera tan brusca ni qué tenía que ver aquel caballero que ambos conocieron en el museo británico.

 _Aquí y allá, las piezas de la exposición que hasta hacía unos minutos se encontraban plenamente inmóviles comenzaban perezosamente a cobrar vida. Las maquetas no eran para menos, miniaturas vivientes las poblaban como si fueran hormigas, creando un pequeño trozo de sociedad ajeno al de aquellos "grandullones" a tamaño real._

 _El general romano, esa vez, no había "despertado" en su escenografía correspondiente: Había comenzado aquella "mañana" con una mano ajena rodeándole la cintura y un mentón rasposo haciéndole cosquillas en el hueco del cuello, lugar que no recibió de la respiración contraria hasta que la tabla no hizo efecto sobre ambos: Pareció entonces que habían estado aguantando sus respiraciones desde el amanecer. Ambos suspiraron de golpe, como si de un certero golpe en el pecho hubieran conseguido hacerlos espirar bruscamente, mas una palabra había quedado atrapada en los labios de Octavio y escapó de su húmeda prisión al segundo de revivir:_

 _-Lancelot …– Había arrastrado cada letra en lo que parecía un susurro que a Jedediah se le antojó placentero. El general romano se había llenado la boca con ese nombre, ese maldito nombre que martilleó los tímpanos de Smith desde primera hora._

 _Entreabrió los labios, sorprendido del despertar del contrario, pero prefirió no articular palabra alguna, no al menos tan temprano. Se atusó la camisa, abrochándose un par de botones que hacía unas horas recibieron a unos dedos que no fueron los suyos, se colocó el chaleco, que había quedado desparramado sobre el suelo y salió de la tienda de campaña sin mediar palabra con su compañero._

 _Octavio no quiso pararlo, ni tan siquiera para depositar un beso sobre aquellos labios que llevaban horas petrificados. Prefirió no hacerlo, Jedediah no estaba de humor para esos juegos y bien se lo había demostrado marchándose de allí sin siquiera bromear con un "Buenos días" que ya se había convertido en muletilla en cada despertar._

 _Preocupado por aquel inusual comportamiento, el romano se colocó el casco como buenamente pudo mientras salía a grandes pasos de la tienda, buscando con la mirada aquel característico chaleco que vislumbró por un segundo, antes de perderlo en una multitud de personajes del salvaje oeste, que lo miraron extrañados ante su pronta presencia en una maqueta ajena, pues solo hacía un par de minutos que despertaron. Iban hacia él, buscando la salida de aquel pequeño recinto para poder recorrer los pasillos del museo, libres al fin. En un punto de su recorrido, Octavio se percató de que rodeaban a una miniatura a la que se le antojaba ir contracorriente, a pesar de la marabunta de gente que se le echaba encima, vislumbró fugazmente una cabellera rubia que conocía bien. C_ _orrió tras él, tan rápido como aquellas piernas recién desentumecidas se lo permitieron:_

 _-¡Jed! ¡Jed! –Un último vaquero se echó a un lado, dejándole pleno paso para alcanzarle en un par de zancadas más. Extendió el brazo ante la derrotada mirada de Jedediah, quien solo volteó para mirarlo cuando ya le tenía casi encima. No es que le apeteciera cruzárselo, no por ahora._

 _-¿Qué demonios quieres? –Preguntó de muy mala manera, escupiendo las palabras, dejando al romano con serias dudas sobre si responder era lo indicado en esos instantes o debía marcharse por donde había venido. Con miedo de una mala respuesta por parte de su compañero, tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, con cariño, como si ese gesto fuera a traer a Jedediah de nuevo, a ese sheriff de sonrisa burlona que horas antes gustaba de dibujarla muy cerca de sus labios._

 _-¡Qué te de la mano ese imbécil de Lancelot!_


	2. Chapter 2

El terreno había quedado completamente vacío, a excepción de la borrosa figura de Jedediah, que el romano aún vislumbraba, pero que no tuvo valentía suficiente para perseguir esa vez. Suspiró con impotencia ante la marcha de su compañero y masajeó el puente de su nariz, que gustaba de molestarlo con un agudo dolor de cabeza. No se encontraba aún suficientemente despierto.

Quiso recordar con todo su ímpetu qué le había llevado a tener aquel nombre en los labios, pero no había manera alguna. Daba vueltas a su "palacio mental", corría por él repasando cada recoveco, pero no encontraba nada más que húmedos besos y dulces sonrisas de cierto vaquero de barba incipiente, que la noche anterior había decidido permitirse un lujo colándole en su maqueta. Y nada más que eso.

Ni rastro del caballero inglés.

Bajó de aquella extraña maqueta de un salto torpe, presa del adormecimiento que no parecía querer desaparecer esa noche. Roosevelt paseaba despreocupado por los pasillos y, si no fuera porque prefería no separarse de las paredes cuando más gente se encontraba danzando por el museo, hubiera estado a punto de pisarlo. Teddy no se percató de su presencia, continuó caminando como si tal cosa y Octavio no pudo evitar una sonrisa de medio lado cuando comenzó a escuchar un alegre tarareo salir de los labios de aquella figura de cera; seguramente iría a buscar a esa chica nativa.

Larry pasó a su lado justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al hall principal del museo, arrodillándose para saludarlo, le ofreció la palma de la mano como vehículo y el romano aceptó gustoso, no le apetecía andar: El dolor le estaba picoteando la cabeza.

* * *

-¿Dónde te has dejado a Jedediah? Pensé que estaría contigo –preguntó el gigantón, antes de posar al general en la mesa principal. Levantó el rostro y Larry pudo ver lo demacrado que se encontraba Octavio esa noche. La molestia y ese despertar tan de pie izquierdo…

-Jedediah está enfadado por…por algo del Museo Británico –respondió el general con desgana.

-¡Ah, vaya! Es una lástima, se le pasará, ya verás –Larry tomó la linterna de al lado del ordenador y la colocó en el cinturón- ¡Oye, casi se me olvida! La semana que viene traerán aquí parte de la exposición del British Museum, seguro que eso te alegra. Lancelot vendrá también, por cierto. Ahkmenrah está demasiado feliz por ello, si te digo la verdad –arqueó una ceja, dubitativo- Y no entiendo por qué.

De un golpe, como si los recuerdos le hubieran abofeteado llamando su atención, le vino a la cabeza la noche anterior y esa conversación, la cual tampoco fue nada del otro mundo.

-¿Octavio? ¡Ey! –Sintió el caliente roce del dedo del gigantón golpeándole gran parte del torso- ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado embobado, colega.

-S-si, solo… -sonrío, victorioso- Llévame a la maqueta del Oeste, por favor…

* * *

-¿Qué quieres esta vez? No quiero ir contigo a ningún lado, Octavio –Dio un papirotazo al pico de su sombrero- Déjame solo ¿sí? No estoy de humor.

-¿Estás molesto? –El romano tomó aire y con aplomo, entrelazo los dedos en una mano que no parecía querer recibirlos, que insistía en mantenerse semirrígida ante el contacto- ¿Es por Lancelot?

-¿Y por quién si no, idiota? Esta mañana… ¡Tsk! ¡Sabes bien qué ha ocurrido esta mañana! –De nuevo, otro manotazo, que consiguió la reacción del general, quien rápidamente se separó con disgusto.

-Ayer estuvimos hablando sobre él, Jed –carraspeó, dubitativo- por eso reviví con su nombre en mis labios. Solo es eso.

Exacerbado, el vaquero extendió los brazos, pidiendo a gestos una explicación.

-Estábamos… -Octavio desvió la mirada, bastante avergonzado- besándonos dentro de la tienda, escuchamos un murmullo y, sin despegarnos el uno del otro intentamos agudizar el oído para cotillear un poco. La gente iba contándose las buenas nuevas…

-¡Sorpréndeme! –Exclamó el sheriff, interrumpiéndole, posicionándose con impaciencia de brazos cruzados a la espera de una respuesta en condiciones.

-La próxima semana traen parte de la exposición del British Museum aquí y…se comentaba entre las miniaturas de esta maqueta, que…bueno, Ahkmenrah espera con impaciencia al caballero de brillante armadura, vaquero –Respiró aliviado tras terminar su discurso e instó con la mirada a que Jed reaccionara de algún modo.

-E-espera , tú…nos estuvimos riendo de eso, ahora lo recuerdo –la pequeña cabeza del sheriff comenzaba a reaccionar, como si aquella noche la tabla fuera con retardo. Los engranajes se movían lentamente, pero al menos ya lo hacían.

-¡Así es, Jed! ¿Recuerdas? –Puso el dorso de la mano sobre su frente y dejó balancear su cuerpo- "¡Oh, Lancelot!" –exageró el general, con una voz más aguda de lo normal, provocando una sonora carcajada por parte del vaquero.

Imitando sus gestos, el rubio comenzó a dramatizar de la misma manera:

-"¡Oh, Ahkmenrah!" –Exclamó, fingiendo lanzar un pañuelo a aquel metamorfoseado caballero. Recomponiéndose de golpe, como si alguien le hubiera pillado in fraganti con ese absurdo juego, se acercó al general y con la disculpa dibujada en el rostro, agachó la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos con los de su compañero, que lo recibió gustoso.

-Ni nos dimos cuenta de la hora…nos congelamos sin saberlo, vaquero –dibujó esa sonrisa bobalicona que tan loco volvía al general- Perdona, Octy…

No lo dudó ni un instante. Con ganas de esos labios que desde primera hora de la noche habían estado merodeando por su cabeza, tiró de la mano del rubio, atrayéndole contra sí hasta el punto de que por poco acaban en el suelo.

Lo último que sintió antes de volver a caer presa del amanecer, fue un mentón de barba rasposa y unos labios que dibujaron una sonrisa burlona y pícara antes de estrellarse ansiosos contra los suyos.

* * *

[SPOILERS NATM 3]

N.A: Larry está presente por mi cuenta y riesgo, pero no niego que no se vaya a hacer profesor de Historia. Y sí, el faraón se encuentra en el Smithsonian con su correspondiente tabla, no me he vuelto loco. Se que no está acorde la película, pero es que...si no lo alteraba un poco, esto no funcionaba.


End file.
